Bon'badonk
Bon'badonk is a Broken Shaman who serves as the team healer for Uncle Bob's Axe Murderers Appearance Like many Broken, very little remains of Bon'badonk's original form. Of average height an build for a Broken, he has the pale white eyes that are characteristic of the race. His blue-grey skin is saggy and wrinkled, and he doesn't have that much muscle tone. He usually wears colorful robes over mail armour, and seems to always wear a hood to conceal his features. Personality Bon'Badonk is used to disappointment; it seems to be a constant part of his life. On occasion, he will get some idea into his head, only to find out that it doesn't work out anywhere remotely like how he planned. As a result, all he can do is slump his shoulders and say "dangit", then slouch off to his next disappointment. In fact, he ends up saying "Dangit" a lot. In theory, he should be used to it by now, but he never seems to be prepared for the next bad thing that happens to him. In spite of that, he is a capable healer, and can keep calm under pressure. In battle, he usually hangs back and concentrates on keeping his team-mates going, only engaging the enemy if pressed. He rarely interacts with the rest of the team outside of battle, however; rarely will a broken have much to say to an Ogrel or a Fel Orc... History Like many Broken, Bon'badonk has very little memory of his old life or self. He does remember his life after his transformation, reasonably well, however. Living in Zangarmarsh, he was trained as a Shaman (having no idea of what his previous role was) by one of Noboru's followers, managing to master the healing arts. Initially believing that they were the last of their kind, he was surprised to discover that there were Draenei who had remained alive and uncorrupted. Unfortunately, he also found that they tended to look down on his kind. Bon'badonk remained hidden when Illidan began his war on the Burning Legion, and, as a result, was not amongst those who joined Akama in supporting the Betrayer. (However, given that Illidan later enslaved many of his Broken Followers, this may not have actually been a bad thing) However, he also managed to avoid leaving Outland with Velen's followers on the Exodar, instead remaining in conflict with the Illidari, Fel Orcs, Burning Legion, Naga, Ogres and those Broken that served Illidan. And anyone else, really. When he heard that the Dark Portal had re-opened, and the forces of the fabled Alliance had entered Draenor, he was excited, especially after he heard that the Draenei had joined the alliance. Unfortunately, he then found out that it was the uncorrupted Draenei, and that his people were very much in the minority amongst the Alliance's ranks. It was at some point after the opening of the portal that he was approached by an Ogre who, rather then trying to bash his head in, made him an offer. Surprised at the turn of events, Bon'badonk accepted; after all, what was the worst that could happen? Behind the Scenes *At least he's not a Lost One. Dangit! category:Characters category:Draenei Broken category:Neutral category:Shaman category:Uncle Bob's Axe Murderers category:Articles by Darthfish